Sports events, reality television, and other broadcast have unpredictable outcomes. However, because of rules and other factors, the outcome and other events within the broadcast are derived from a known set. For example, a football game has events within a game that are derived from a known set. Each game may or may not have a touchdown, interception, field goal, or blocked punt, among various events. In addition, the rules are often established such that one of the two teams must win, although which one is unknown at the beginning of the game. Similarly, other broadcast television programs, web broadcasts, and programming may have an associated set of possible events, although the occurrence of any one of the possible events and the outcome are unknown.
Other games have attempted to create interactivity with sports events. Often, these games require ongoing network access and expensive equipment. In addition, the games limit interactivity among players. The interaction is typically limited to comparison of scores.
On the other hand, typical board and card games are not customized for live broadcasts. They are limited by their original form and therefore are limited in how they relate to a specific broadcast or event.
As such, many interactive games suffer from deficiencies in interactivity among players and with live events. Therefore, an improved live event interactive game would be desirable.